Mírame
by Ninor-san
Summary: SongFic. Mírame, al menos sólo una vez. TxSy


_**MÍRAME**_

_**Por: Ninor-san**_

_**Ya no se ni que hacer para que te fijes**_

_**Me aparezco donde estés para que me mires**_

_**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**_

_**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**_

_**Tú no me ves…**_

-Play

Presioné el botón para (aunque supongo que uds. Ya lo saben) reproducir la cinta de video.

**-¡Cuidado Sakura!**

**-¡Syaoran!**

Esbocé una sonrisa de resignación; todos mis videos tenían lo mismo que, como ya había descubierto hace unos días, me dolía mucho.

_-Daidouji-san…-murmuró Li-kun suavemente- gracias._

_Esta vez no pude sonreír como antes, mi sonrisa surgió como fingida…me parecía que no la sentía, sin pensarlo dije: ¿De qué Li?_

_-Por ayudarme a aclarar mis sentimientos- sonrió._

_Sonreía demasiado y esas sonrisas torturaban mi mente ¿Por qué? ¡Él sólo estaba enamorado de Sakura!_

_-Ah…de nada- por primera vez en toda mi vida no supe decir nada más_

_**Mírame, Mírame**_

_**Que no ves**_

_**Traigo a otros al revés**_

_**Pero tú ni me ves**_

_**Mírame, Mírame**_

_**Que no ves**_

_**Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame**_

_**Tan solo mírame**_

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, Syaoran.**

**-Que bueno**

Ese mismo video lo había visto Sakura días antes de que regresara Li-kun ¡Se veía tan linda así de sonrojada! Hablaba de él y sólo de él; al principio pensé que no me molestaría, mas, sin embargo, oír y ver las cosas que él hacía por Sakura-san no me gustaba; claro lo disimulaba en frente de ella pero al regresar a casa y en la soledad de la habitación lloraba de rabia.

_Lloraba, Sakura estaba lastimada y tenía mucha fiebre ¿Y yo? Demasiado miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle._

_-No debemos llorar_

_Escuché que Li me hablaba luchando consigo mismo, tratando de animarme: A ella no le gustaría verte triste Daidouji._

_-Pero yo…si a Sakura le pasar algo yo…_

_- Lo sé.- apartó su mirada- yo también, pero debemos ser fuertes…por ella._

_Me sequé las lágrimas a punto sonriendo ampliamente, vi mi reflejo en un vidrio; me encontraba un poco colorada_

_**Tus amigos me gane y de qué me sirve**_

_**Soy más dulce que la miel**_

_**Y con otras ríes**_

_**Me va a enloquecer tu forma de ser**_

_**Me muero por ti y tú ni me ves**_

_**No se que hacer...**_

**-Yo…no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos…- Sakura se sentó dolida**

**-¿Es que no os simpatizo majestad?**

**-¡No es eso! No es eso…- negó- yo…no…no creo que este sentimiento sea el más adecuado y mucho menos en esta situación- se aproximó a Li rozando su rostro, casi llorando-¡Por favor! Olvidaos de mí, arrancad mi recuerdo de vuestro corazón.**

La obra teatral…yo hice el traje de Sakura y el de Li. Realmente no tuve idea nunca de que él actuaría con mi querida mejor amiga, recuerdo, sí el trabajo que me dio hacer su traje de batalla.

No pensé nunca a que extremo llegarían las cosas.

_-¡Vamos señores quiero ver acción!_

_Todo el cuerpo me temblaba fuertemente, me acerqué a él con una deliciosa sensación de vértigo._

_-Si no quieres hacerlo Daidouji…yo…_

_-¡No!- la idea se retorcía en mi mente, dándome gusto…culpa ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!- tenemos que hacerlo…_

_-¡Li! ¡Daidouji!- la maestra se acercó peligrosamente a nosotros- acabó la canción, DEBEN HACERLO YA._

_Volvió a sentarse meciendo la pierna impaciente, se acercaba el momento…cerré mis ojos y lo hice sin pensar, el aroma penetrante me atravesó hasta la última fibra de mi ser. No deseaba que terminara jamás pero él se separó ligeramente sonrojado y con una palabra encantadora: vaya…_

_-¡BRAVO! ¡Bravo! ¡Esos son los nuevos talentos que buscaba!_

Una traidora ¡Sí! Ya lo tenía sabido pese a que la situación fue forzada ¡Había besado al novio de mi mejor amiga! y lo peor…¡Quería hacerlo de nuevo! ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo. Ojala lo supiera…o hubiéralo evitado; siempre lo vi como una amigo…siempre quise que fuera feliz con Sakura y siempre creí que era por ella que lo deseaba pero después, aquel día, lo quise negar pero ¿Cómo?

La verdad siempre sale a la luz

_**Tener tu amor**_

_**Sería mejor**_

_**Así, sin ti**_

_**Me siento morir**_

_**Y no se que hacer**_

_**Tú no me ves**_

_-Aún no le has dicho lo que sientes por ella ¿Cierto Li?- quise saber obviando cierto nudo en la garganta al decir lo que dije._

_-Si le digo lo que siento, sólo la preocuparía- añadió con un tono demasiado triste- a ella siempre le ha gustado esa persona; sin embargo decidido no llorar para no preocuparlo- parecía estar recordando algo que le dolía- sólo cuando platicamos pudo desahogar su tristeza y ese día conoció el sentimiento de no ser amada por la persona más importante de su corazón- observó a Sakura sonriendo con resignación- si le digo lo que siento se preocuparía mucho por no lastimarme, no quiero hacerla sufrir por eso- apenado pronunció al fin- así que no le diré nada._

_-Li-kun…- ¿Creer lo que había dicho? No podía, porque simplemente intuía que estaba sufriendo en demasía, quería golpearme, a Sakura-san, a Tsukishiro-kun ¿Por qué? _

**Eres la musica en mi**

**En mi**

**Ohh yeah**

**Terminaron de cantar, entrelazaron las manos en busca del beso final de los protagonistas. Sakura notó que Tomoyo, su mejor amiga se encontraba colorada como un tomate.**

**-¡Uhhhhh!**

**Los aplausos resonaron en todo el auditorio**

_**Mírame, Mírame**_

_**Que no ves**_

_**Traigo a otros al revés**_

_**Pero tú ni me ves**_

_**Mírame, Mírame**_

_**Que no ves**_

_**Que me tienes a tus pies**_

_**Por favor mírame**_

Apagué el reproductor, el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente como un tambor…para rematar…Sakura ya lo sabía. Había sido tan tonta para no ocultarlo

_-A ti te gusta Syaoran._

_-¿Qué?- no podía ser verdad._

_-Tomoyo…tu estás…- apretó el puño- enamorada de Syaoran ¿Verdad?_

_-¿Estás loca Sakura? ¡Li es tu novio!_

_-Eso no quiere decir que no lo quieras, no puedes evitar enamorarte de alguien…sólo te pido que dejes que él elija entre ambas. Yo sé que él…me ama…pero..._

_-Sakura…yo…_

_-No importa- esbozó una mueca de disgusto- eres mi amiga lo cual no cambiará_

Syaoran Li…estos son los momentos que no desearía olvidar…el beso de la obra…las sonrisas; yo sé que él es mi mejor amigo, el novio de Sakura y, sin embargo ¿Importaba? Este sentimiento que nació dentro de mí no cambiará por estos motivos.Por este error terminé con Eriol, por este error no salgo con nadie nunca sin sacrme su dulce sonrisa de la memoria, esos ojos ámbar tan hermosos

Saqué de un pequeño cofrecito de madera un diario, cogí mi pluma.

_**Querido diario:**_

_**Quería contarte algo importante. ¿Sabes? Hoy tuve muchas ganas de decirle lo que sentía pero pensé que podría arruinar su felicidad y no lo quiero. Después de todo ¿Quién soy yo para hacerlo? Daidouji, sólo eso. Ni siquiera he ganado su confianza como para que me llame por mi nombre aunque ya se lo he pedido ¡No sé! Es demasiado caballeroso para hacerlo. Me pidió que le ayudar a pedirle a Sakura que sea su prometida…no sé si hacerlo…aún estoy por decidirlo.**_

_**Lo único que sé tener claro es que le quiero aunque no debería.**_

_**Mi querido Syaoran**_

_**Tomoyo-chan**_

_**Tan solo mírame**_

_**(Te quiero, te quiero)**_

_**Tan solo mírame**_

_**(Contigo me veo)**_

_**Tan solo mírame**_

_**(Perderte no puedo)**_

_**Tan solo mírame**_

_**(Conmigo te quiero)**_

_**Notas de autora px: Hola! Primera cosa los amantes SS ¡NO ME MATEN! Se me ocurrió esto y no sé, no pude dejar de hacerlo es un TS, ES ONESHOT Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PERO NO INSULTOS QUE CON ELLOS NO SE LLEGA A NADA.**_

_**VA PA MI PRIMITO Q ESTÁ DE CUMPLE PXXXX**_

_**BYE………………NINOR-SAN**_


End file.
